


Even Superheroes Go On Blind Dates

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Beginnings, Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier sets Logan and Tony up on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Superheroes Go On Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 6/18/14 comment fic challenge over at LJ.

"I've been told that you are a very dangerous person to know," Tony began in lieu of a proper introduction. "So what makes you so dangerous, Logan?"

Logan frowned. He was going to pay Xavier back for this disastrous blind date. "These," he growled as he extended his claws. “Plus the fact that I heal very quickly.”

"That’s a neat party trick," Tony remarked with a wicked grin in spite of Logan's menacing growl. He was fascinated by the claws and suspected they were made out of adamantium or something similar. "Does it often get you past first base?"

"Xavier was right," Logan grumbled as he retracted his claws not bothering to hide the wince of pain the action always caused. "You are fucking nuts, Stark."

"Such an endearing compliment," Tony retorted with a dry chuckle. He had been called worse in his wilder days. "Would you like a libation before we partake of dinner?"

"It doesn't bother you that I'm a mutant?"

"Why should it?" Tony countered as he walked over to his bar and poured them both a drink. He had been raised to be an independent thinker unlike many of his so called peers. "We all have our differences, and if it did bother me, I wouldn't be friends with Charles Xavier nor help fund his school."

"Okay," Logan reluctantly agreed as he accepted the glass Tony held out to him. "So where do we go from here?"

"We can finish our drinks, go into the other room and have dinner, and then call it a night; or we can enjoy our drinks while we discuss different aspects of our lives and then go into the other room and have dinner," Tony suggested leaving the ball firmly in Logan's court.

Logan gave it a moment's thought and decided that even though Stark was crazier than owl shit he appeared to be a decent a guy, so he would give the man a chance. "What would you like to know about me?"

Tony smiled. "Anything you want to tell me," he answered certain in the knowledge that he and Logan were at the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
